Desliz
by Emiita
Summary: Sakura se sintió violada. Ino le estaba violando la boca, joder, y lo más extraterrestre del caso, aparte de que estaba besando a su mejor amiga, era que le gustaba, mierda.


**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:**Universo Alternativo. Palabras Obscenas Fuertes (?). Es la primera vez que hago un intento de SakuIno. Sí, es Yuri. ¿OoC? Insulso xD

**Nº. Palabras:** 1.024

**Resumen:**Sakura se sintió violada. Ino le estaba violando la boca, joder, y lo más extraterrestre del caso, aparte de que estaba besando a su mejor amiga, era que le gustaba, mierda.

* * *

**Desliz**

–Deja la actitud de mujer ofendida y olvídalo, frente, en el fondo sabes también como yo que estás siendo estúpida.

Sakura frunció aún más el ceño y gruñó como un perro enojado a su dueño. Ino chasqueó la lengua molesta por el desaire de su amiga y bufó, echándose algunos mechones de pelo rubio hacía atrás, mientras retomaba el cepillado del mismo.

–Él fue un idiota.

–Es Sasuke, cariño ¿qué esperabas? –se burló la chica–Desde que lo conocemos tiene esa cara de estreñido, si ni siquiera una buena follada se la ha quitado, dudo que se le vaya por arte de magia su malhumor.

– ¿Debería de sentirme alagada o aliviada con ese comentario, cerda? –ironizó Sakura, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose como un indio en la cama de la rubia.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

– El punto es, frente, que Sasuke siempre es así con todo el mundo y desde hace mucho tiempo. Tú lo sabías cuando comenzaste a salir con él. –y añadió con cierto tono pícaro. –Además, está comprobado que no se debe al sexo su carácter de mierda.

–Qué tranquilizador. –comentó sardónica, rodado los ojos.

–Frente de marquesina, se más agradecida cuando te hago un alago, joder. Te estoy diciendo que follas bien y aún así eres una antipática.

–No sabía que valoraras la calidad del sexo en una persona tan a la ligera. –le dijo ella con tono coqueto.

Ino se dio la vuelta, cruzó las piernas revelando sus muslos morenos por el corto camisón transparente de color azul y meneó la cabeza.

–Sabes que yo no soy así, Sakurita, me gusta más catar y luego valorar, pero contigo fui amable por eso de que eres mi amiga y eso.

–Claro.

La rubia sonrió enigmáticamente y volvió a su tarea original de cepillarse el largo cabello. Sakura se quedó en silencio, reflexionando.

Sí, bueno, ella fue estúpida -qué raro-. Sasuke era soso, no lo podía evitar. Lo que le molestaba era que Naruto siempre conseguía llevarlo a donde él quería, pero ella no. Haruno nunca ganaba contra Uchiha. Su novio se negó a acompañarla a una fiesta y al final terminaron discutiendo por diversas cosas que no venían ni al caso -pero que hicieron la pelota más grande.- La pelea se dio por finalizada cuando la vecina golpeó la pared repetidas veces con su bastón y con un portazo de Sakura al salir del pequeño apartamento -¿Por qué carajo se iba ella, si en primer lugar ella encontró el piso? Así de idiota era.-

Ninguno de los dos fue a la dichosa fiesta.

Sakura levantó la mirada y observó la espalda de Ino por unos breves instantes.

–Follo bien. –soltó de repente, continuando con la conversación anterior.

La rubia alzó una ceja y le devolvió la mirada a través del espejo. Sakura estaba picada por los comentarios de su amiga.

–No puedo dar fe de ello. Puedo ser amable, pero no puedo asegurar algo que no he comprobado yo misma, frente. –ella estaba jugando.

Ahs. Otro golpe al orgullo Haruno.

La Yamanaka ignoró a la rosada y Sakura hizo una estupidez -porque se ve que su nivel de gilipollez aún no estaba a su máximo rendimiento.-

Se levantó, se acercó a Ino, plantándose delante de ella y la besó.

No fue algo pasional, solo un roce de labios, boca contra boca y solo duró unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que las neuronas Haruno reaccionaran y enviaran la puta información al cerebro preguntándole qué mierda estaba haciendo con su mejor amiga. Joder-qué-haces-idiota.

Cuando se separó, sus mejillas estaban rojas por la vergüenza e Ino permanecía con los ojos azules fijos en alguna parte inconcreta del espacio y cara de póquer -joder, eso no se lo esperaba. Bueno, ni ella ni Sakura.-

–Lo siento...yo...no...Sasuke...tú...

Sakura se echó hacia atrás, alejándose de Ino con los labios, las manos y las piernas temblándole, mientras tartamudeaba incoherencias.

–No sé que me ha pasado. Debería...irme ¡sí eso! ¡Lo siento!

–Sakura.

La rosada se quedó donde estaba, con la mano arriba de la manecilla del cuarto de su amiga. Y esperó. Esperó algo, cualquier cosa, pero nada pasó. Ino no habló y cuando creyó que debía estar muy enojada y se giró para comprobarlo, vio que la chica estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, acorralándola.

Y no tuvo tiempo para protestar, hablar o decir, no sé, cualquier cosa -alguna gilipollez- Los labios de Ino cayeron sobre los suyos, apoderándose del control, moviéndose sobre ellos y obligándola a seguirle el ritmo y abrir la boca para ella. Duro, fuerte con sabor a plátano.

Sakura se sintió extraña, rara, diferente, quizás violada -joder, Ino estaba violándole la boca, y lo más extraterrestre del caso, aparte de que estaba besando a su mejor amiga, era que le gustaba, mierda.- Y se dejó hacer. Permitió que la rubia la estampara contra la puerta, manoseara su trasero y le metiera la lengua hasta la campanilla.

Sí, definitivamente se estaba enrollando con su mejor amiga -por si acaso aún tenía dudas.-

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, se separaron y Sakura no supo como sentirse al ver los ojos azules de Ino. No era la primera vez que veía esa mirada, pero mierda, era la primera vez que se la dedicaba a ella. Ojos azules lujuriosos, cargados de deseo -por ella- Y eso la excitaba, joder.

Jadeó sin poder evitarlo.

–Me parece que quiero comprobar que tan bien se te da follar, Sakura. –le susurró en el oído en un ronroneo ronco.

Puto infierno.

Y Sakura mandó todo a la mierda. Porque Ino era malditamente erótica en ese instante -con su camisón diminuto, transparente y azul, su cabello revuelto y su tanga que apenas era un hilo dental tapando nada- y Sakura estaba jodidamente caliente en ese puñetero momento -por ella, solo por ella.-

– ¿Y Sasuke? –preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

–Sasuke no se tiene por qué enterar. –le respondió Ino coqueta.

Sakura sonrió y esta vez fue ella la que la besó -porque sí, iba a tener un desliz con Ino, su mejor amiga, y le daba lo mismo.-

Ya más tarde, si eso, pensaría que mierda hacer.

* * *

_No me pregunten qué me fume porque es difícil de saber (?) xDDDD Nah, mentira, no fumo, solo los polvos de hada madrina cachonda (?) xD_

_Aunque parezca mentira, tenía el antojo de escribir algo con SakuIno subido de tono y probar el yuri. Incluso, quería hacer un trío SasuSakuIno, pero la imaginación no me dio para más y de todos modos esa idea la tenía para otra cosa que no me termina de convencer y que está en mi vieja carpeta de cosas sin acabar ni pulir (?) xD _

_El caso es que este es mi primer intento de yuri y hoy estoy inspirada haciendo realidad mis antojos frustrados, amadme O.ó xDDD _

_Nos leemos, babys~_


End file.
